User blog:Yatotz/Online Privacy Overview
=Online Privacy Overview= ---- Friday, June 28, 2013 4:00 PM - 5:00 PM PDT - Show in my Time Zone Webinar Registration Despite the evidence to the contrary, there is such a thing as internet privacy. Online communities like Wikia wikis are subject to a host of federal and state laws designed to protect user privacy. From COPPA to CISPA, new privacy legislation is always a hotly debated issue. How do you protect your own privacy online and make sure your community is doing everything it can to protect the privacy of others? And where do things like Privacy Policies and Terms of Use come in to play? This webinar will look at privacy on Wikia, how to make sure your communities are navigating online privacy issues safely, and give an overview on the larger issues affecting privacy in the online world. * First Name: * Last Name: * Email Address: * State/Province: Choose one... Alabama Alaska Arizona Arkansas California Colorado Connecticut Delaware District of Columbia Florida Georgia Hawaii Idaho Illinois Indiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland Massachusetts Michigan Minnesota Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey New Mexico New York North Carolina North Dakota Ohio Oklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania Rhode Island South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee Texas Utah Vermont Virginia Washington West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming Puerto Rico Virgin Islands Guam Alberta British Columbia Manitoba New Brunswick Newfoundland Northwest Territories Nova Scotia Nunavut Ontario Prince Edward Island Quebec Saskatchewan Yukon Other * Country: Choose one... United States Canada Albania Algeria American Samoa Andorra Angola Anguilla Antarctica Antigua and Barbuda Argentina Armenia Aruba Australia Austria Azerbaijan Bahamas Bahrain Bangladesh Barbados Belarus Belgium Belize Benin Bermuda Bhutan Bolivia Bosnia-Herzegowina Botswana Bouvet Island Brazil Brunei Darussalam Bulgaria Burkina Faso Burundi Cambodia Cameroon Cape Verde Cayman Islands Chad Chile China Christmas Island Colombia Comoros Congo Cook Islands Costa Rica Cote d'Ivoire Croatia Cyprus Czech Republic Denmark Djibouti Dominica Dominican Republic East Timor Ecuador Egypt El Salvador Equatorial Guinea Eritrea Estonia Ethiopia Falkland Islands Faroe Islands Fiji Finland France French Guiana French Polynesia Gabon Gambia Georgia Germany Ghana Gibraltar Greece Greenland Grenada Guadeloupe Guatemala Guinea Guinea-Bissau Guyana Haiti Honduras Hong Kong Hungary Iceland India Indonesia Ireland Israel Italy Jamaica Japan Jordan Kazakhstan Kenya Kiribati Kuwait Kyrgyzstan Laos Latvia Lebanon Lesotho Liberia Liechtenstein Lithuania Luxembourg Macau Macedonia Madagascar Malawi Malaysia Maldives Mali Malta Marshall Islands Martinique Mauritania Mauritius Mayotte Mexico Micronesia Moldova, Republic of Monaco Mongolia Montenegro Montserrat Morocco Mozambique Myanmar Namibia Nauru Nepal Netherlands Netherlands Antilles New Caledonia New Zealand Nicaragua Niger Nigeria Niue Norfolk Island North Korea Norway Oman Pakistan Palau Panama Papua New Guinea Paraguay Peru Philippines Pitcairn Poland Portugal Qatar Reunion Romania Russian Federation Rwanda Saint Kitts and Nevis Saint Lucia Samoa (Independent) Sao Tome and Principe Saudi Arabia Senegal Serbia Seychelles Sierra Leone Singapore Slovakia Slovenia Solomon Islands Somalia South Africa South Korea Spain Sri Lanka St. Helena Suriname Swaziland Sweden Switzerland Taiwan Tajikistan Tanzania Thailand Togo Tokelau Tonga Trinidad and Tobago Tunisia Turkey Turkmenistan Tuvalu Uganda Ukraine United Arab Emirates United Kingdom Uruguay Uzbekistan Vanuatu Vatican City Venezuela Viet Nam Western Sahara Yemen Zambia Zimbabwe Other Webinar organizers are prohibited from soliciting confidential personal information (credit card information, social security numbers, etc.) in the registration form. This questionnaire is not intended to handle sensitive data. Have you attended a webinar in the past?: Are you an admin on your wiki?: * Indicates a required field By clicking the "Register Now" button you submit your information to the Webinar organizer, who will use it to communicate with you regarding this event and their other services. View system requirements Your email address and personal information will be used by the Webinar organizer to communicate with you about this event and their other services. To review the Webinar organizer's privacy policy or opt out of their other communications, contact the Webinar organizer directly. Safeguarding your email address and Webinar registration information is taken seriously at GoToWebinar. GoToWebinar will not sell or rent this information. View the GoToWebinar Privacy Policy. Category:Blog posts